Quarantine
Quarantine is the second mission in the game. It takes place in the Vietnamese countryside on Day 1 at 0700 hours. Walkthrough The mission begins with Nate and Sgt. Griffin driving a truck to the qurantine zone, an area which was sealed off by the U.S Military in an attempt to stop the spread of the Whiteknight contagion. As they make their way along a rugged dirt road, Nate begins to have a strange vision, during which he sees his brother,Cal, attack and kill three American soldiers and then run past a checkpoint. Re-awakening, Nate is laughed at by Sgt. Griffin, who thinks that the protagonist is suffering from combat stress. A little while later, the pair come across Vietnamese civilians being evacuated from the area by G.Is in protective masks. One of them climbs aboard the truck and tells Sgt. Griffin that they can't enter the area because of the infection. Griffin ignores the soldier and drives on past a checkpoint. As they continue on, the truck is hit by an RPG fired by a Dac Cong soldier. Griffin manages to jump clear, but Nate is caught in the blast and thrown from the truck. When he recovers, Griffin tells him to stay put while he looks for another means of transport. Now in charge of the player, Nate begins to wander the village near the crashed truck. He is attacked by VC soldiers and forced to fight through the huts of the village to an old gate. He is then rescued by another G.I and boards a truck driven by Griffin. Escaping from the village, Nate disembarks at a checkpoint while Griffin drives off to conduct another mission. Nate notices it is the same area that Cal ran through in his vision with three dead GIs lying on the road, but does not have much time to dwell on this as Dac Cong begin to attack. Nate and another G.I fight their way through the jungle, splitting up at a few deserted houses. Nate continues alone to an old bridge, where he and a small squad are forced to hold off more VC attacks on their position. During this fight, a helicopter arrives and a soldier on a loud speaker orders them to hold their ground. However, the aircraft is very quickly shot down into a river below. After desperately trying to keep the VC from crossing the bridge, Nate is forced to retreat when an enemy soldier fires a rocket across the river, destroying a sandbag barrier. He takes refuge in an old church with Sgt. Franco and the remainder of his men. Dac Cong troops begin to enter church through holes in the roof, and most of the other G.Is are killed. After a long firefight inside the church, Nate and Franco begin to hear screams and strange growling from outside. At the same time, Franco's radio receives a report that another U.S outpost in the area is under heavy attack. Franco remarks that there must something else out there killing the VC. He barely finishes saying this when something from outside begins to break open the church door. As Nate and Franco retreat into a back room, something suddenly grabs hold of Franco's legs through the floor and pulls him into an underground tunnel. Nate, fearing for his comrade and worried about the creatures now begining to enter the church, jumps down into the tunnel after Franco. Category:Missions